A merced de los sueños
by Pekabooo
Summary: Los sueños son sucesiones de imágenes que imaginamos mientras dormimos y percibimos como reales. El problema es que a veces son demasiado reales. Temari tendrá uno de esos sueños que le harán querer hacer cosas que jamás habría imaginado ¡Y menos pensando en él! Si Shikamaru lo descubriera, estaba en un verdadero apuro. [ShikaTema]
1. Sola en una habitación de hotel

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola caracolas! ¿Qué poco has tardado en hacer otra historia, no Glow? ¡Pues sí!_

 _Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer este Fic porque -quizás a alguno de vosotros os suena- esta historia es la misma que creé con la versión de Shikamaru; la cual la podéis encontrar en mi perfil buscando por el título "Quiero quedarme más veces solo en casa"._

 _Básicamente ésta sigue la misma estructura, así que los que hayáis leído el anterior sabréis de qué va la cosa; los que no... ¡Espero que sea una grata sorpresa! Y si os ha gustado es muy probable que la versión de Shikamaru también os guste mucho, así que os invito a que os paséis por allí. ;)_

 _¡Por cierto! ¿Sabéis que tengo una página de **Facebook**? Allí podréis seguirme y comentar conmigo sobre los Fics, nuevos proyectos y pedirme si queréis que escriba de alguna cosa en especial. ¡Así que para lo que queráis, aquí está Glow! Podréis encontrar el link en mi perfil de FanFiction o buscarme como "Glow 241O". También podéis seguirme en **Twitter** , que tened por seguro que os seguiré también " Glow21O", siempre uso el mismo nick para todo. xD_

 _Sin más;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **A merced de los sueños**

Sola en una habitación de hotel desordenada

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

 **L** a delicada luz del satélite nocturno ilumina Konoha y la suave brisa hace que el clima y la estancia allí sean inigualables.

Ya no se escuchaban las risas de los más pequeños merodeando por las calles de la aldea sino el más puro y completo silencio, y aunque adoro mi aldea natal, admito que cada vez que vuelvo a la aldea de la hoja me siento serena, llena de paz; como en casa.

Quizás es por su gente, sus verdes bosques, su clima cálido y suave, sus lagos... Hay tantas cosas que me gustan de Konoha, tantas. Pero solo una de esas tantas cosas me hace perder el sueño.

Y aquí estoy yo, tumbada en la cama de esta _habitación de hotel desordenada_ a solas con mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- Murmuro mientras, perezosa, miro el techo tratando de distraer mi mente y dormir. —Ya te he visto hoy, no quiero que estés aquí por la noche también.- No hago más que hablar conmigo misma, pidiéndole a un Shikamaru imaginario que me dejara descansar.

Pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? Adoro pensar en él.

Dando un largo suspiro me giro hacia el lado de la ventana teniendo enfrente de mí un cielo despejado; sin nubes.

—Mejor...- Digo para mí misma, doy gracias porque no hayan nubes.

Las nubes me recuerdan a _él_.

Absolutamente todo me recuerda a él, pero aparento que no.

 _Siempre aparento._

—Hoy te has puesto una colonia nueva.- Susurro a la nada. —Olías muy bien.- Una pequeña risa inunda la habitación por un instante y noto cómo la sangre se concentra en mis mejillas tornándolas, seguramente, de un gracioso color rosa.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo tratando de recordar el aroma que Shikamaru había desprendido durante todo el día. Me pregunto una y otra vez si había utilizado esa colonia antes o se la había comprado porque sabía que yo estaba de camino.

—Tonta.- Chasqueo la lengua, pero debo admitir que soy feliz imaginando a un Shikamaru tímido entrando en alguna perfumería de la aldea para comprar una colonia nueva solo y exclusivamente porque _yo_ estaba de visita.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa mientras imagino la escena, río de nuevo por lo bajo, como un susurro, y acto seguido trato de relajar mi cuerpo para dormir y dejar que Morfeo me acune en sus brazos.

* * *

 _Puedo escuchar el sonido de mis pasos al compás de otros que resuenan a mi lado._

 _Miro mis manos; las abro y cierro un par de veces ¿Esto es una especie de sueño o estoy en la realidad?_

 _Ladeo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y veo algunos puestos de comida y ropa; estoy en Konoha y éste es el camino hacia mi hotel. Giro ahora para mirar qué tengo a mi izquierda y me topo de frente con él mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada._

 _Habla, pero no puedo distinguir qué es lo que dice, sin embargo me coge de la mano con esa misma sonrisa y me lleva hasta la habitación del hotel donde me hospedo._

 _Entramos sin siquiera hablar con el recepcionista y cierra la puerta tras de sí._

 _Se acerca a mí de manera atrevida, agarrando mis caderas y pegando su cuerpo al mío. Yo sin saber bien el porqué o el cómo; rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y noto cómo sus labios se posan sobre mi cuello._

 _Huele tan bien._

 _Puedo aspirar el aroma que esta mañana me ha cautivado y que incluso se ha impregnado en mi ropa; por eso lo recuerdo tan bien._

 _—Shikamaru...- Mis labios dicen su nombre en un suspiro sensual y demandante de más._

 _Él baja sus manos por mi cintura y rodea mis caderas para posarlas en mi trasero; al instante me levanta del suelo y yo, por inercia rodeo con mis piernas su cuerpo. Comienza a caminar hacia la cama, donde duermo cada noche que pasaba en su aldea, y me deja caer con delicadeza haciéndome deshacer el amarre de mi cuerpo al suyo._

 _Desde abajo miro cómo se despoja de su camiseta y la tira por ahí, a un lugar de mi habitación. Un jadeo sale solo cuando veo su cuerpo estructural y aunque no puedo distinguirlo bien, puedo apreciar que el ejercicio físico le mantiene en buena forma, pero no demasiado exagerado. Muerdo mi labio inferior y sin pensar absolutamente nada de mis acciones, agarro el borde de su pantalón para atraer su cuerpo de nuevo al mío; lo necesito._

 _Siento un calor recorrer mi bajo vientre._

 _Cuando lo tengo de nuevo conmigo, mis labios sellan los suyos en un desesperado beso lleno de súplica y agradecimiento de que por fin; por fin, tengo lo que quiero._

 _Y lo quiero a él._

 _Mi lengua juguetona y demandante se adentra sin pedir permiso en su boca, buscando entrelazarse con la ajena en un baile sensual y lento, notando cómo su saliva pasa a ser la mía y viceversa._

 _Mis ojos, que permanecen abiertos observando semejante divinidad que tengo delante, bajan su vista hacia mi mano; la cual aún está situada en el borde del pantalón, noto un importante bulto sobresalir del interior._

 _Mi corazón para por varios segundos._

 _Deshago el beso y él se aparta mirando hacia la misma zona que yo; se ríe rascándose la nuca. ¿Puede ser más sexy? Porque ya estoy a punto de tener un colapso mental._

 _Shikamaru dice algo, algo que de nuevo no puedo entender bien, pero acto seguido se arrodilla en el suelo y apoya sus codos en el borde de la cama atrayéndome de las caderas hacia él. Yo abro las piernas y mi intimidad queda expuesta en frente de su rostro._

 _No siento vergüenza, que hubiera sido lo humano; lo normal._

 _Siento ansia._

 _Se deshace de mis braguitas, y al yo llevar vestido, lo alza un poco para poder tener una vista completa de mi zona más privada. Veo cómo se relame los labios, veo cómo sus ojos negros se clavan en mí, en mi cuerpo y por fin noto cómo su lengua recorre mi intimidad._

 _Se entretiene en mi clítoris durante un rato, noto cómo lo succiona, cómo lo lame y da pequeñas mordidas mientras se ríe de los espasmos que mi cuerpo da sin poder controlarse._

 _Gimo su nombre, sólo puedo decir su nombre._

 _Él adentra su lengua dentro de mí, está -absolutamente- entera dentro de mi intimidad, noto cómo se mueve; le miro con la boca entreabierta, jadeando y él siempre con esa sonrisa victoriosa y de suficiencia._

 _No sabía si odiarle o adorarle._

 _Sale de mi sin avisar, dejándome con ganas de más. Pero lejos de dejarme con la necesidad, libera su miembro de la prisión de sus pantalones y presiona la punta de su erección en mi entrada, yo sigo mirándole mientras jadeo; él sigue riéndose relamiéndose los labios._

 _Mueve un poco la erección por mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca. Una pequeña lágrima de desesperación asoma por mis ojos y él se acerca, besándome. Entonces puedo notar cómo su miembro se introduce en mí de una embestida dura y corta._

 _Abro los ojos de sorpresa y él lame mi cuello._

 _No duele, el placer de tenerlo dentro mientras su boca recorre mi cuello era inexplicable; pero yo necesito tener de nuevo su lengua jugando con la mía, así que ladeo mi cabeza para volver a besarle, apretando sus cabellos desaliñados mientras él agarra mis caderas con fuerza; penetrándome._

 _Estaba anonadada mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba encima del mío y yo me dejaba hacer tan fácilmente; sin resistirme, porque era esto lo que había querido tanto tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, notaba como una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo de una manera impresionante._

 _Su cabello desaliñado y suelto; su pecho perfecto, su abdomen, sus brazos agarrando mis piernas con fuerza y sobretodo esa sonrisa... Estaba volviéndome loca._

 _No podía aguantar más,_

 _no podía._

* * *

Un largo y placentero suspiro al despertar hizo que me sintiera más que en el _Paraíso_.

—Oh...- Suspiro tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Noto un calor casi insoportable; toco mis brazos, mi frente y mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos por un segundo y me doy cuenta de algo importante.

—No puede ser.- El sueño que había tenido con el dichoso Nara, ha hecho que mi intimidad lubricara hasta tal punto que tenía la necesidad de cambiarme la ropa interior.

Subo mi camisón aún tumbada en la cama y deslizo las braguitas por mis piernas, pero antes de quitarlas por completo, me siento en la cama y me quedo mirando la ropa interior. Trago saliva y paso un dedo por la zona más mojada, sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo.

 _Dichoso Nara._

—Vaya...- Hasta yo misma me quedo asombrada de lo mucho que había lubricado esa vez.

No es que estuviera masturbándome día sí día también; pero alguna que otra vez he tenido la necesidad de hacer _algo_ para liberar tensiones. Aunque nunca había pensado en nada en especial, simplemente el placer de rozar mis dedos contra mi intimidad era suficiente para hacerme acabar; aunque a veces no era suficiente.

Sin embargo no me había visto así nunca y mi cuerpo estaba deseando que las manos acabaran lo que mi subconsciente había empezado.

—No puedo...- Sonrojada de recordar el sueño que he tenido, me veo casi incapaz de masturbarme. —Si lo hago será porque... él.- Abro los ojos como platos y con las mejillas tornadas ahora de un intenso color rojo, me tapo el rostro con ambas manos cerrando las piernas. —¡No, no, no!- Me desplomo en la cama con las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Suspiro hondo y trago saliva.

—B-bueno...- Giro la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando mi cuerpo recostado en la cama.

Cierro los ojos y mi mano diestra comienza a moverse muy despacio, como si ni yo misma quisiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Inspiro aire y lo expulso de los pulmones de una forma sosegada y tranquila mientras mi mano llega al pubis, sin llegar a tocar mi intimidad.

Doy un largo y sonoro suspiro y bajo la mano un poco más hasta llegar a tocarme el clítoris; el cual puedo apreciar que estaba erecto y lubricado. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me muerdo el labio inferior y comienzo a mover la mano por encima, con delicadeza.

—Ah...- Gimo por instinto tratando de no pensar en nada, solo quiero disfrutar del tacto.

Pero era claramente imposible. Las imágenes de mi sueño recorrían mi mente fugazmente.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?- Acabo rindiéndome ante _él_ , necesito pensar en la escena del sueño.

Empiezo a tocarme con más ganas recordando el olor de Shikamaru; el peso de su cuerpo encima de mi cuando me penetró en el sueño, su lengua adentrándose en mí y recorrer cada esquina de mi intimidad.

—Shika...- Presiono ahora con más fuerza sobre mi clítoris mientras muevo los dedos algo más deprisa.

Sin querer, los pensamientos del sueño comienzan a desvanecerse, me saben a poco. Mi mente quiere volar más allá creando escenarios para mi propio deleite.

Me imagino ahora apoyada en sobre mis codos y rodillas en la cama y Shikamaru detrás de mí agarrándome de las caderas mientras hacía que nuestros cuerpos chocaran fuerte.

—A-así...- No puedo evitar mojarme los labios, estaba más excitada que nunca; y era todo por ese _problemático_ chico.

Comienzo a gemir algo más fuerte aún con los ojos cerrados. Esto me está gustando demasiado, la sensación de imaginarme a Shikamaru de la manera más pervertida que puedo, me hace sentir sucia, pero la excitación puede mucho más que los sentimientos de culpa.

Continúo gimiendo y tocándome a un ritmo constante, imaginándome ahora a un Shikamaru atrevido y sensual que atendía mi intimidad introduciendo dos de sus dedos en ella mientras me mira con esa sonrisa ladeada que me hace perder la cabeza. Sus dedos se mueven con rapidez y fuerza en mi interior, como si lo que estoy haciéndome yo en este momento, lo estuviera haciendo Shikamaru.

Agarro la sábana fuertemente con la mano que no está ocupada y levanto mi espalda unos centímetros de la cama. Muerdo mi labio inferior fuerte; demasiado fuerte, pero no me importa. Recordar su olor e imaginármelo de esta manera estaba volviéndome loca; no puedo parar de gemir cosas indefendibles.

La oscuridad de la noche ayuda a mi imaginación para dejarla volar y ser libre. Para mí, Shikamaru continúa con sus dedos dentro de mí, continúa mirándome y haciendo todo lo que yo quiero que haga.

—A-ah, sí...- Gimo cuando introduje mis dos dedos por completo.

Comienzo a moverlos mientras ahora sí que puedo imagarme bien cómo ese estúpido Nara me masturba, simulando que mis dedos son los suyos; noto cómo me mojo aún más y no puedo evitar seguir imaginando más cosas.

Ahora quiero que Shikamaru esté desnudo, sentado en una silla y yo de rodillas ante él. Su miembro erecto rozando sus labios, dios mío, necesito tenerlo en la boca, así que imagino cómo él se lo agarra con una de sus manos y me lo acerca aún más; yo abro la boca y lo recibo _con gusto_. Comienzo a succionarlo y lamerlo mientras Shikamaru me mira con esa sensual sonrisa torcida, acariciando mi cabeza como una especie de premio por lo bien que lo estoy haciéndo.

—Shika...- Gimo su nombre con los ojos apretados; estoy a punto de acabar con el último pensamiento, pero bajo el ritmo; esto me está gustando demasiado como para ser tan corto.

Hago que mis dedos salgan y entren por completo de mi mojada intimidad a un modo más pausado, hasta que noto que no hay peligro de terminar todavía y vuelvo a la carga.

Abro los ojos. Mi mano libre deja de apretar las sábanas y alzo mi camisón dejando mis pechos al aire; aprieto los labios y comienzo a jugar con uno de mis pezones mientras hago que mi otra mano continúe su labor en mi zona más íntima.

—Shikamaru...- Su nombre sale solo de mis cuerdas vocales.

Es inevitable imaginarme cómo ahora está encima de mí, besando mis pechos, lamiéndolos y jugando con ellos mientras yo le miro anonadada con ojos de súplica y desesperación, queriendo que no se detenga. Aprieto más mi pezón, buscando sentir lo que estoy imaginando. En mi mente, el Nara continúa succionando y divirtiéndose con mis pechos hasta que necesito más; así que lo imagino bajando por mi cuerpo dando largos y suaves besos hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

—S-sí...- Muerdo mi labio y aprieto los ojos, Shikamaru iba a devorarme justo como en el sueño.

Ladeo mi cuerpo y quedo tumbada sobre mi costado con una de mis manos aún dándome placer en mi zona íntima y la otra jugueteando con uno de mis pezones.

Saco y meto mis dedos desesperada, Shikamaru en mi imaginación estaba haciendo tantas cosas diferentes a la vez; jugar con mis pechos, hacerme el amor de tantas posturas, recorrer mi intimidad con su lengua... Mi cerebro no aguantaba tanto placer y notaba cómo el éxtasis estaba a pocos segundos.

Imaginarme su cabello suelto y revuelto, su camiseta mojada a causa de la lluvia -o que acababa de salir de la ducha- pegándose a su perfecto torso de Dios olímpico; sus ojos rasgados como si estuvieran penetrándome en su mente, como si él quisiera hacerme todas las cosas que yo quiero que me haga.

—Shikamaru...- Gemí su nombre mientras me corría.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par dándome la vuelta quedando tumbada boca abajo en el colchón con mi trasero algo alzado para no impedir que mi mano dejara de moverse dentro de mí. Hundo mi cabeza en la almohada y tengo el orgasmo más placentero que había tenido nunca; puedo notar mis dedos resbaladizos e increíblemente mojados y mi intimidad palpitante.

Los espasmos de mi cuerpo acompañan a los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales puedo asegurar que estaba yendo a mil por hora.

—Oh... ¡Joder!- Maldigo a la nada dejándome caer en la cama con mis dedos aún dentro y mi otra mano apretando mi pecho, pero con menos fuerza.

Shikamaru me había hecho tener la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

—No puedo imaginarme... Cómo sería si estuvieras aquí.- Río mientras saco mi mano de mi interior.

Me doy la vuelta algo perezosa y cansada por todas las sensaciones. Miro mi mano pegajosa y chasqueo la lengua.

—Menos mal que estoy aquí yo sola.- Suspiro relajándome.

Me levanto de la cama con las braguitas por las rodillas, y andando parecido a un pingüino me voy directa al cuarto de baño.

—Será mejor que me de una buena ducha... Porque quien me viera así.- Río de nuevo para mí misma enchufando la luz del aseo.

Me miro en el espejo y puedo observar mi pelo todo desaliñado, mi vestido aún dejando mis pechos a la vista de lo subido que estaba y mi rostro enrojecido y claramente acalorado.

—¿Qué has hecho, Temari?- Niego con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

Abro el grifo del agua y espero hasta que se llena la bañera; son las dos de la mañana pero poco me importa, no había que madrugar. Me despojo de mi camisón y busco en mi maleta unas braguitas limpias que ponerme.

Me meto en la bañera notando la calidez del agua relajarme el cuerpo y mis pensamientos vuelven a volar hacia Shikamaru.

Pero esta vez solo quería imaginarme su sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Oh... Temari ¿Pero qué has hecho? No has podido resistirte a los encantos del Nara y has tenido que... ¡Wow chica! Jajajaja._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, recordad que como en el "No quiero quedarme más veces solo en casa" habrá una segunda parte donde... ¿QUIÉN SABE LO QUE PASARÁ? Joojojojojojoo._

 _Me encantaría poder recibir vuestros comentarios, así que los espero con gusto al igual que favoritos/follows._

 _Como siempre, agradecimientos especiales a todas mis queridas ShikaTemas_

 _Y a ti, que me estás leyendo. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;)_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	2. Las citas que nunca son citas

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola otra vez! Ya veo que el anterior capítulo fue del agrado de algunos lectores, y agradezco muchísimo a todas y todos aquellas que marcásteis esta historia en vuestros favoritos y sobretodo un enorme gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de deleitarme con agradables comentarios. ¡Me dais la vida!_

 _He tardado un poco en actualizar debido a la maldita falta de inspiración, pero sobretodo a la pereza sumada con este insoportable calor español. ¡Cómo añoro el invierno!_

 _Bueno Glow, que te subes por las ramas..._

 _Especial dedicatoria a_ **RukiaMK** _, la cual está haciendo un laborioso esfuerzo para un gran proyecto sorpresa que tenemos preparado... Y también para mi querida_ **Kyrie HawkTem** _, la cual ha pasado por un momento muy duro y necesita mucho amor ¡Así que hoy es por ti! Te quiero, mucho._

 _Mis queridas_ **WhiteTigerKiara , ****Anamicenas , **y **Nonahere** _que como siempre, ahí están conmigo mientras les doy la lata._

 _-sequesoyunapesada- ¡Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en **Facebook** y **Twitter** buscándome por mi nombre de siempre: _**Glow 241O** _!_

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **A merced de los sueños**

Las citas que nunca son citas

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

 **L** a luz que atraviesa las cortinas es escasa, al parecer aquella mañana resultaba lluviosa; lo cual me encantaba dado que en Suna no teníamos mucha lluvia... No teníamos lluvia directamente.

Froto mis ojos con pereza intentando no dañarlos al abrirlos de golpe, pero la suave luz que entra ayuda a que mis pupilas se acostumbren al día. Bostezo estirándome en la cama, crujiendo algún que otro hueso y doy un largo suspiro, sonrío y mirando hacia el techo, recuerdo lo de ayer.

Sin querer, un leve sonrojo me torna las mejillas de un -supongo- color rosado, niego con la cabeza para intentar disipar esos pensamientos y me levanto de un pequeño bote.

—¡Arriba!- Exclamo con entusiasmo y alegría, me sentía increíblemente viva.

Voy directa al baño para darme una ducha de agua fresca, cepillarme el cabello para hacerme las cuatro coletas de siempre y lavarme bien los dientes. Me pongo colonia y saco de mi neceser un pequeño pintalabios de color carmesí.

Me quedo mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de quitarle el capuchón y girarlo para que saliera la barra roja. Me miro en el espejo y algo tímida lo acerco a mis labios, doy una suave pasada pintándolos de un intenso color rojo.

—V-vaya...- Me sorprendo; pensaba que era un rojo más suave.

Muerdo mi labio manchándome el diente de pintalabios.

—¡No!- Con cara de boba trato de limpiármelo con la lengua, pero pronto me retracto.

Hago una mueca de asco y escupo al lavabo lo que casi injiero.

—¿Qué me pasa?- Toda la alegría y el entusiasmo se estaba yendo al traste.

Apoyo mis dos manos a los lados del lavabo y me miro de nuevo al espejo, mi labio inferior está pintado de un color increíblemente rojo y si me pusiera más, quedaría demasiado exagerado.

Eso no le gustaría.

Muevo mis labios, frotándolos y así el pintalabios logra esparcirse también por el superior, quedando un color bastante más claro y agradable a la vista.

—Así quizás...- Muevo mi rostro de un lado hacia el otro tratando de verme en todos los ángulos posibles, quería asegurarme de que el pintalabios me quedaba bien y que no me había salido por las comisuras.

Guardo todo en el neceser y salgo al cuarto con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo, me visto con mi atuendo negro, me armo con mi preciado abanico a la espalda y antes de salir por la puerta, miro por la ventana.

Trago saliva y se me acongoja el corazón.

—Está ahí...- Se me corta la respiración por un momento al verlo.

Él, despreocupado y apoyado en un poste, bosteza y se frota los ojos. Está esperándome para hacer todo el papeleo que ayer dejamos a medias por yo tener demasiado sueño como para continuar.

No sé cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que ayer había pensado.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?- Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños; estaba en un verdadero apuro.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana y me fijo en que hay una rama del árbol de enfrente que está demasiado cerca de mi ventana, debería avisar para que la podaran; miro ahora hacia el cielo, al parecer no tardará en llover.

Salgo de la habitación resignada a no poder alargar más la espera, tenía trabajo que hacer y Shikamaru estaba esperándome de pie y apunto de llover. No podía demorarme más; así que cierro la puerta de la habitación y bajo las escaleras pensando en qué hacer o qué decir cuando le vea.

Estaba claro, un saludo cordial y corto, caminaríamos hasta la biblioteca sin mirarnos demasiado; quizás alguna que otra conversación aburrida y estúpida y después nos sentaríamos cada uno en nuestro sitio para rellenar una pila de papeles también aburridos y estúpidos; me despediría en la biblioteca, volvería a mi casa y pan comido.

Cogí aire y lo expulsé con fuerza, resoplando como si fuera un toro a punto de llevarse algo por delante.

—Saludo corto, Temari. ¡Y no le mires a los ojos!- Caminé mirando hacia el suelo hasta toparme con él.

—¿H-hola?- Él vacila en hablarme, quizás estoy siendo demasiado ruda.

—Hola Nara ¿Vamos al papeleo?- Levanto un poco la cabeza regalándole una leve -demasiado leve- sonrisa.

Noto sus ojos clavados en mí.

 _Iba a ser una mañana muy larga._

* * *

 **POV General.**

Ambos ninjas caminan hacia la biblioteca de Konoha sin apenas lidiar palabra.

Shikamaru nota a la rubia de Suna un tanto extraña e intenta sacar conversación como puede, pero ella se resiste. Temari, por su parte evita el contacto visual, pues cada vez que lo mira flashes de todas las cosas tan increíblemente pervertidas que pensó con él le vienen a su mente; no es que se avergonzara de haberlas pensado, aquella noche fue maravillosa para ella -y para su cuerpo-; se avergüenza de tener que estar al día siguiente con él.

—¿Y qué tal... tus hermanos?- A Shikamaru se le acababan los temas de conversación y recurría a cosas inusuales en él.

—¿Eh?- Ella, también un tanto extrañada por la pregunta, no puede evitar mirarle. —B-bien.- Su sonrojo se hace casi evidente, pero aparta la mirada a tiempo antes de que el Nara pueda llegar a notarlo.

Shikamaru, mientras caminan piensa en lo extraña que está. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y adopta una pose más despreocupada, ya resignado con la actitud de Temari, se rinde ante ella y no da más conversación. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría, si tenía algún problema con él podía decírselo... Pero todo eso, tener una discusión en medio de la calle, sería demasiado problemático.

Parecerían una pareja.

— _Shikamaru ¿Qué estás pensando?_ \- El joven shinobi piensa para sí mismo mirando a Temari de reojo, traga saliva y ahora pone sus manos detrás de su nuca tratando de alejar los pensamientos de ellos dos como pareja.

Temari por otra parte, intenta distraer su mente contando las piedras que se va encontrando por el camino, pues su mirada está totalmente fijada en el suelo; tiene ambas manos al lado de su cuerpo que se mueven a su caminar y su respiración tratando de ser tranquila, aunque su corazón se muriera de ganas de salir del pecho.

— _Tranquila, llegamos, nos sentamos y en unas horas nos vamos ¡Es fácil!_ \- La rubia de Suna trataba de darse ánimos para ella misma; aunque en realidad tenía sentimientos dispares.

Por una parte deseaba desaparecer del planeta donde estuviera Shikamaru, imaginarle encima de ella, desnudo, sudando, con el pelo suelto y enredado entre sus dedos; era demasiado para ella si lo tenía delante. Pero por otra parte, el tiempo con Shikamaru era el mejor invertido, cualquier excusa era buena si podía venir a Konoha y verle.

Cierra los ojos de frustración, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para el Nara.

— _Tengo que hablar con ella._ \- Piensa para sí el castaño mientras abre la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Las mujeres primero.- Deja paso a su acompañante tratando de ser cortés, pero Temari está tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que ni se da cuenta.

Shikamaru, con una mueca cierra la puerta tras de sí y la sigue.

La rubia de Suna se encamina directamente a la recepcionista, que en cuanto la ve le da una llave que abre los cajones donde ambos revisores de los exámenes tienen guardado el papeleo. Temari le agradece con una sonrisa y va hacia la enorme mesa donde habían estado el día anterior revisando, ordenando y firmando pilas interminables de informes.

—Bueno... Vamos a seguir.- Suspira sacando montones de papeles, pero se da cuenta de que Shikamaru no está con ella.

Mira a su alrededor y no logra divisarlo, por lo que se levanta y mira detrás de unas estanterías.

Allí estaba.

—He venido con Temari para hacer el papeleo de los exámenes.- El Nara habla con una chica de cabello rubio apagado y gafas redondas.

—O-oh... Qué aburrido tiene que ser ¿No?- Ríe nerviosa y con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

Temari abre los ojos de sorpresa y algo en su estómago se siente extraño; como si tuviera angustia.

—Sí, es aburrido pero hay que hacerlo.- Shikamaru se rasca la nuca y ríe mientras Shiho se queda embobada mirándole.

Temari no aguanta más.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar hablando ahí todo el día?- Un claro tono de molestia le sale sin querer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Eh? ¡V-voy!- Se despide de la otra chica con la mano, ella sonríe y sigue con sus cosas.

Temari, antes de que el Nara llegue a su posición, se da la vuelta y vuelve a su asiento con el montón de informes.

—Ah... Perdona, me entretuve hablando con...- Pero no logra terminar su frase.

—Siéntate y empieza.- Cortante, Temari no quiere saber nada más del tema.

Shikamaru extrañado y algo triste por el tono repentino de la rubia, hace caso y comienza a firmar, ordenar y clasificar la pila que le corresponde.

—Porblemático _..._ \- Murmulla para sí mismo echando un ojo a una enfadada Temari. — _¿Tanto le enfada que me pare un momento a hablar?_ \- Suspira hundiéndose de nuevo en sus papeles.

Pasan los minutos, las horas; y ambos shinobis cruzan las palabras justas y necesarias. Temari no puede parar de darle vueltas a una simple cosa; ella pensando en él mientras se masturba, y él regalándole su sonrisa a esa chica.

Sin querer, la rubia aprieta demasiado el bolígrafo con el que está escribiendo y lo rompe llenando todo el informe de tinta; Shikamaru se da cuenta y se queda mirándola unos segundos.

—Temari, es el tercero que rompes y la tercera vez que tienes que repetir ese informe.- Intenta aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la cara de la rubia; entre enfado y frustración, no puede evitar pensar que se ve demasiado adorable. —¿Qué te pasa?- El Nara, acerca la silla donde está sentado hacia Temari, ella gira la mirada y agarra otro bolígrafo.

Shikamaru chasquea la lengua y le toma la mano. Temari mira el amarre asombrada, pero en seguida se suelta de un brusco estirón.

—¿Temari?- El Nara se queda mirándola sin hacer nada.

—Vamos a acabar.- La rubia arruga el papel manchado de tinta y cogiendo otro nuevo comienza a rellenar el informe que tantos intentos le estaba costando.

—Qué chica más problemática.- Susurra el castaño volviendo a su trabajo, ahora era él el que se estaba enfadando.

Algunos segundos sin hablar son suficientes para que Temari se de cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Él había ido preocupado incluso tomándole la mano con delicadeza para preguntarle qué le ocurría; y ella le había dado una soberana patada en su orgullo. No tuvo más remedio que suspirar, tratar de calmarse e intentar pedir disculpas por su comportamiento.

De todas maneras,su estancia en Suna es de unos pocos días y el tiempo con Shikamaru debía ser perfecto.

—Oye...- La rubia habla sin mirarlo, siguiendo su informe.

—¿Te dignas a hablar?- Comenta sarcásticamente, también a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, ambos mueven los bolígrafos simulando escribir, deseando que el otro continúe la conversación.

—Si quieres me callo.- Arrogante, Temari no da brazo a torcer.

Shikamaru chasquea la lengua y tira el bolígrafo al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?- Pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Sabe que ella puede notar su mirada y que pronto se dará la vuelta; pero para sorpresa del Nara ella no hace nada.

—Shikamaru-san me voy ya, espero que se le de bien la mañana.- Shiho, la chica con la que había estado hablando antes, hace acto de presencia para despedirse del Nara.

Este, haciendo casi caso omiso, la mira durante un mili segundo despidiéndola con la mano y vuelve a Temari.

—¿Me estás escuchando?- Pregunta al borde del colapso.

Temari se queda mirando cómo la chica se va algo cabizbaja por no haber podido atraer la atención del castaño y de reojo lo mira.

—¿Por qué no te has despedido de ella?- Pregunta con una voz tenue y relajada.

En cierta manera, su corazón que estaba desbocado y su estómago revuelto, estaban empezando a encontrarse mejor.

—Lo he hecho.- Comenta extrañado Shikamaru.

—Creo que ella esperaba algo más.- Temari ahora se digna a girarse hacia el shinobi y suelta una pequeña risa.

—Estás muy rara...- Shikamaru resopla y apoya su cabeza en la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

Al pasar de las horas, Temari comienza a intentar olvidar los pensamientos pervertidos que se le cruzan por la mente al mirar a Shikamaru, y se siente realmente bien al recordar cómo se despidió de aquella muchacha, dándole más importancia al enfado por unos celos tontos que ella tenía.

 _Pero que jamás admitiría._

Es la hora de comer y los estómagos de ambos lo saben; sobretodo el de Temari.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunta Shikamaru levantando la vista del papel, mirando a la rubia.

Ve su rostro totalmente enrojecido, tapándose el estómago con ambas manos.

—No me digas que...- El Nara estalla en una sonora carcajada. —Haberme dicho que tenías hambre, mujer.- Levantándose del asiento, apila el montón de papeles que había acabado y le hace un gesto a Temari para que le siga.

—Lo siento...- Aún algo avergonzada, Temari se levanta también y le sigue.

Shikamaru vuelve a reír y mueve la mano restándole importancia.

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron al lugar de la aldea donde preparaban un delicioso sushi.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí?- Temari se queda parada delante de la puerta. —¿No será un poco caro?- Pregunta sacando su monedero.

No está segura si tiene suficiente dinero; con lo que le cuesta la reserva de la habitación, casi no le queda dinero ni si quiera para comprarse dangos ¿Cómo iba a comer sushi?

—Entonces pagaré yo.- Shikamaru abre la puerta con una sonrisa extrañamente victoriosa.

—¿Shikamaru y Temari?- Una voz familiar suena detrás de los nombrados, haciendo que se den la vuelta.

—¿Naruto?- Preguntan casi al unísono.

El susodicho se tapa la boca con una mano y comienza a reír de manera pilla.

—¿Qué tal la cita?- Pregunta intentando molestarles.

Lejos de enfadarse, Shikamaru ríe y niega con la cabeza, no quiere entrar en su juego. Sin embargo, parece que Temari no piensa igual.

—¡No es una cita!- Su rostro sonrojado hace que el rubio se quede mirándola algo perplejo.

—No te enfades, solo era una broma.- Comenta tratando de calmar a la rubia de Suna negando con las manos.

Shikamaru no puede evitar reírse y Temari mira hacia abajo avergonzada.

—Bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- Naruto se despide de ambos, pero antes de darse irse por completo, se da la vuelta y mira a Temari. —Suerte con la cita.- Le saca la lengua y desaparece.

—¡Urg!- La kunoichi gruñe apretando los puños y dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo. —Estúpido.- Se cruza de brazos y vuelve a mirar a Shikamaru.

Éste, que la estaba mirando embobado, recupera su compostura carraspeando y abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Temari, encoje los hombros, suspira y entra al lugar.

Sentados ya en la mesa, la joven de Suna admiró la belleza del lugar; para ser de la aldea tenía bastante clase por el hecho de que en Konoha solían haber puestos de comida, no restaurantes.

Al poco rato, les sirven lo que pidieron y comienzan a comer manteniendo una conversación sobre papeleo y más papeleo.; sin embargo, en un momento de silencio entre ambos, Temari echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

Todo son parejas, o familias.

Aprieta su vestido por debajo de la mesa y agacha la mirada. Se pregunta una y otra vez porqué están en un lugar así. ¿Shikamaru estaría pensando lo mismo que ella? Lo mira de reojo, él está mirando su plato y masticando un trozo de sushi que acababa de meterse a la boca, Temari traga saliva; se ve tan adorable que no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?- Pregunta el Nara, tratando de buscar de nuevo escuchar la voz de la rubia.

—Sí, mucho...- Temari habla mirando hacia todos lados, algo nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el shinobi dejando los palillos sobre el soporte y cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa.

—¿Tú... habías venido aquí alguna otra vez?- Temari no solía comportarse así, hasta ella misma se extraña de la actitud tan increíblemente vergonzosa que estaba adoptando.

Pero, a pesar de ella, no podía evitar pensar en Shikamaru comiendo aquí con alguna otra mujer.

—No, es la primera vez que vengo.- Ladea la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa y vuelve a comer.

Temari cierra los ojos y da un suave suspiro de alivio.

Cuando se sienten llenos y satisfechos con la comida, ambos deciden levantarse para pagar la cuenta. Temari saca su monedero pero Shikamaru se adelanta dando pagando exactamente lo que valían los menús.

—¿Tenías el dinero justo para comer aquí?- Pregunta Temari extrañada al salir del local, parándose en medio de la calle con los brazos en jarra.

—Sí, supongo que fue suerte.- Mintió el Nara encogiendo los hombros, haciendo como si nada; lo que no sabía Temari es que había estado planeando llevarla a comer desde que comenzó el día; por eso antes de pasar a recoger a Temari se acercó al restaurante de sushi para mirar en el cartel el precio de los menús, volvió a su casa para coger el dinero necesario y ya fue hacia el hotel.

La rubia frunció el ceño mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo a la biblioteca, su actitud no le convencía demasiado, pero no le apetecía indagar más.

—Sería poco probable que lo hiciera a propósito...- Temari observaba a Shikamaru desde atrás con una mirada algo triste. —Sí, sería una coincidencia.- Susurró para sí, poniéndose al fin a su altura.

Rozando la madrugada, la Luna iluminaba Konoha y los sonidos típicos de la aldea poco a poco iban desapareciendo para dar lugar al más absoluto silencio; por suerte la biblioteca estaba abierta 24 horas y ellos podían quedarse allí el tiempo que quisieran; sin embargo, la vista fijada todo el rato en las pequeñas letras escritas a bolígrafo hacían estragos en los ojos, los cuales necesitaban descansar.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya, Shikamaru.- La rubia se levantó y apilando los papeles en varios montones, los guardó con ayuda del Nara en los correspondientes cajones.

Por suerte, ambos son muy ordenados y nada quedaba fuera de lugar; los dos se compenetran fácilmente y da gusto trabajar uno al lado del otro.

Salen de la biblioteca, la noche refresca debido a que el cielo nocturno está repleto de nubes grisáceas que no habían desaparecido en todo el día; lo extraño es que aún no había comenzado a llover.

Shikamaru insiste en acompañar a Temari hacia el hotel, ella niega al principio pero solo trata de no parecer desesperada; está claro que quiere pasar más tiempo con él.

Por fin un rato de tranquilidad, donde nadie más puede mirarlos ni acusarlos de estar en una cita, Temari puede notar ese inconfundible olor que la transportó la noche pasada al éxtasis.

La colonia de Shikamaru.

Trata de tranquilizarse, no quiere que los pensamientos obscenos vuelvan otra vez y menos ahora que estaba a punto de llegar al hotel.

—Shikamaru...- Habla sin mirarle; él gira la cabeza mientras siguen caminando. —Hueles bien.- Vacila por un instante al hablar y sigue sin mirar al shinobi.

El cerebro del Nara colapsa y toda la sangre se concentra en sus mejillas; sin saber qué decir, murmulla un "gracias" casi inaudible para Temari.

Al llegar a la puerta del hotel, la rubia se para enfrente y se vuelve para mirar por fin a Shikamaru; éste mete sus manos en los bolsillos y la mira sin saber bien cómo despedirse.

—Bueno, mañana vendré otra vez y cuando acabemos el papeleo...- Paró un segundo mirando hacia el suelo. —Supongo que te irás.- Volvió a mirarla, fingiendo una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí...- Temari también fingió la misma sonrisa. —Oye... Me ha gustado mucho el sitio del sushi.- Lejos de querer acabar la conversación, Temari trata desesperadamente de retenerlo todo lo que pueda. —Me encantaría volver.- Se rasca un brazo algo tímida y le mira apretando los labios, sonriendo.

—C-claro.- El Nara, algo desprevenido y embobado por la actitud tan extrañamente tierna de la rubia, contesta sin pensar. —Solo dime cuándo quieres ir, volveré a invitarte encantado.- Se encoje de hombros y Temari, sorprendida por su respuesta aparta la mirada.

—Bueno, buenas noches entonces.- La rubia alza una mano para despedirse, sumando una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabe hacer.

—Oh... Qué descanses.- Shikamaru saca una mano de su bolsillo moviéndola en modo de despedida embobado con su rostro.

El Nara se queda mirándola hasta que sube por las escaleras que dan a su habitación. Dándose la vuelta con un suspiro de cansancio y algo de resignación por no haberse atrevido a pedirle que se quedara más rato hablando con él; se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia su casa.

* * *

 _¿Y a ti quién te manda irte a casa, Shikamaru? Mmh... Más te vale que hagas algo de provecho ¡Maldito vago!_

 _¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? Lalalalalala._

 _Gracias a todos por leerme, sabéis que los comentarios son muy importantes para los escritores, así que no dudes en dejar el tuyo. :D_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	3. Fantasías que se vuelven realidad

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hey! Pues como compensación traigo también el último capítulo... ¡Que espero que guste! Éste me costó lo suyo porque quería que fuera todo muy romántico, lento, bonito... ¡Ya sabéis!_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se pasan a leerme._

 _Y gracias también a mi buena amiga_ **WhiteTigerKiara** _por darme buenos consejos para este capítulo._

 _Sin más que decir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **A merced de los sueños**

Fantasías que se vuelven realidad

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **N** o puedo dejar de pensar en Temari; esa problemática mujer me tiene embrujado, casi me tropiezo con tres pedruscos y me topo con una farola. ¿Cómo puede ser que me llamen inteligente? Gruño con algo de rabia dando una patada a una pequeña piedra que había en el camino.

Me paro delante del restaurante de sushi dónde habíamos estado; de verdad que había parecido una cita... Lástima que luego tuviéramos que volver a hacer todo ese problemático y estúpido papeleo.

—Aunque si no fuera por el papeleo... No pasaría tanto tiempo con ella.- Me digo a mí mismo.

Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo al recordar sin querer lo rara que Temari estuvo esta mañana. Las dudas de si tiene o tenía algún problema conmigo me asaltan.

Inconscientemente, -o eso quiero pensar- giro sobre mi cuerpo, como si me fuera a encaminar de nuevo a su hotel.

—Quizás debería ir a preguntarle si todo está bien.- Muerdo mi labio intentando planear algo para volver a verla aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

Y al parecer, el cielo me escuchó.

Literalmente, porque una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer.

—¡Un paraguas, eso es!- Hago un gesto de victoria con el puño y corro en dirección del hotel.

Al llegar, las puertas están cerradas y pensándolo mejor, no quería ensuciar todo de agua y pisadas. Me desespero e intento buscar otras opciones, así que rodeo el hotel tapando mis ojos con el brazo, pues la lluvia es bastante fuerte y veo un árbol con una rama muy cerca de la ventana donde está la habitación de Temari, sonrío y sin pensar mucho me subo.

—Menos mal...- Suspiro aliviado pues gracias a las grandes hojas del árbol la lluvia no llega a mojarme demasiado en la rama en la que estoy.

Camino aguantando el equilibrio sobre la rama, pero antes de tocar a la ventana, me quedo tan atónito que tengo que sentarme para no caerme.

La respiración se me corta y un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas.

¿Sonrojo? ¿Mejillas?

¡Tengo la cara roja como un tomate!

Me tapo la boca con ambas manos y abro los ojos como platos, trato de respirar pausadamente para que no pueda escuchar absolutamente nada.

—T-temari está...- No puedo ni si quiera decirlo en voz alta, trago saliva y aparto la mirada con la intención de irme a casa.

Pero no puedo.

Aprieto los labios y miro de nuevo de reojo por la ventana para verla una vez más.

—No puede ser...- Se me seca la boca, ya no me importa la lluvia, lo mojado que estoy o que mañana vaya a tener un resfriado de narices.

No puedo apartar los ojos de Temari.

Tumbada en la cama con los pantalones del pijama quitados, puedo verlos al final de la cama. Su espalda está arqueada, su cabello suelto y revuelto por la cama, su cuerpo hace leves espasmos al compás que una de sus manos se mueve por debajo de su ropa interior y la otra toca su pecho cubierto por la camiseta del pijama con suavidad.

Me relamo inconscientemente el labio superior, como si estuviera entrándome hambre solo de verla.

Miro hacia mi pantalón notando cómo algo quiere que lo libere de su prisión, bufó y cierro los ojos para tratar de relajarme.

—Está bien, me quedaré hasta que termine... Necesito un paraguas después de todo.- Me miento a mí mismo.

No puedo parar quieto; mis manos pasan detrás de mi nuca, tapan mi cara, mi boca, mis ojos; intento cambiar de postura para estar más cómodo, pero no puedo; esto nervioso.

Ansioso.

Temari continúa sus movimientos debajo de las braguitas, me estoy volviendo loco.

—No sabía que fueras ese tipo de chicas, Temari...- Muerdo mi labio inferior, la vergüenza está, inexplicamblemente, desapareciendo dejando paso a una personalidad que no había descubierto hasta ahora.

La de un Shikamaru excitado espiando a la mujer de sus sueños mientras se masturba, diciendo cosas pervertidas y deseando entrar en la habitación para ayudarla.

—¡Urg!- Gruño muy leve rascándome la nuca.

Vuelvo a observar a Temari, pero me pongo en pie y me apoyo en el tronco del árbol. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras pienso lo bien que se debe estar sintiendo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se me quita cuando, por un momento, se detiene para bajarse las braguitas y tirarlas junto con el pantalón.

—No... No, no, no.- Tengo que volver a sentarme apoyando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol, tapándome la boca con las manos.

Al parecer, solo estaba calentando; pues ahora puedo apreciar cómo sus dedos comienzan a salir y entrar de su intimidad mientras su boca, aunque no puedo escucharla, veo cómo gime notando aún más placer; su otra mano que masajeaba su pecho ahora lo vuelve a hacer, pero por debajo de la camiseta; la cual también se quita.

—Está desnuda, Temari está desnuda...- Inhalo y exhalo para tratar de calmarme, pero por mucho que quiero, está claro que no puedo.

Una de mis manos baja para intentar calmar la erección que está a punto de estallar dentro de mi pantalón; masajeo por encima de la ropa mientras la miro.

 _Mala idea._

Aparto la mano con rapidez y me agarro fuerte a la rama del árbol donde estoy, me noto sudoroso y como si el aire me faltara.

Temari continúa masturbándose placenteramente sin darse cuenta de que yo la estoy espiando; si se diera cuenta podrían darme ya por muerto; pero no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Vuelvo a levantarme y camino hacia el borde de la rama, que topa justo con la ventana de Temari, trago saliva; de verdad no puedo estarme quieto. La lluvia parece que está empezando a amainar, lo cual agradezco.

Pero me da igual.

Apoyo mi espalda ahora en la pared e intento escuchar algo. Me resulta algo vergonzoso hacer todo ésto, pero creo que mi cerebro se ha rendido en su empeño de intentar controlar a mis instintos, y ha dejado paso a que haga lo que me de la gana.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos apoyando la oreja en el borde de la ventana, respiro pausadamente para poder escuchar.

 _Shikamaru_

Como un susurro angelical escucho la voz de Temari pronunciar mi nombre y por si no me quedaba claro, lo repitió varias veces más.

Mi corazón se para por completo y noto que un mareo me viene.

—¿Está... pensando en mí?- Susurro para mí con los ojos como platos mirando a la nada.

Sigo sin poder creérmelo, todo esto es demasiado problemático; demasiadas emociones en un solo segundo.

Me falta el aire.

 _Shikamaru, ah..._

—¡Joder!- Exclamo en un susurro, estaba volviéndome loco y puedo jurar que si continuaba escuchándola gemir mi nombre podría acabar sin ni si quiera haberme tocado.

Ansioso ahora al saber que la mujer fruto de mis fantasías, también tiene fantasías conmigo, intento volverme para observarla de nuevo.

Pero escucho un crack.

—¡No!- La rama se parte y caigo al suelo.

A un maldito charco de barro.

—Esto te pasa por mirón.- Me siento en el suelo con la cabeza en medio de mis rodillas y me quedo observando el barro.

La lluvia ha cesado.

Mi corazón sigue palpitando rápido y no hay manera de pararlo; trato de analizar la situación con detenimiento, pero contra más pienso, más rápido me late el corazón y más ganas me dan de romper el cristal de la ventana y acabar lo que ella ha empezado.

Doy una patada salpicando de barro la fachada del edificio y escucho cómo una ventana se abre.

—No...- Atónito, miro hacia arriba y me topo con sus ojos aguamarina mirándome.

—¿Shikamaru...?- Pregunta, sus ojos se abren de par en par y se tapa la boca con una de las manos.

—Ho-hola.- Seguro que se había asustado por haber escuchado el estrepitoso ruido que causé al caer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- Pregunta separando bien las palabras y puedo apreciar que lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, sus mejillas están increíblemente rojas.

Trago saliva, noto que mi muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Respiro hondo y me pongo en la posición que adopto para meditar.

—¿¡Qué haces meditando ahora!?- Me grita desde la ventana.

Intento calmarme y buscar una solución a todo esto.

Puedo explicarle la excusa del paraguas y aparentar que no he visto nada; o puedo decirle la verdad.

—¡Shikamaru Nara será mejor que me respondas o juro que te daré tal bofetón que te haré la cabeza giratoria!- La ira corría por sus venas, estaba claro.

Me levanto ayudándome de mis manos y me adecento un poco la ropa, omitiendo el hecho de que estoy lleno de barro. Vuelvo a mirar hacia arriba y me dispongo a hablar, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor.

Me dirijo hacia el hotel, toco a la puerta y el recepcionista me abre de mala gana poniendo una mueca de indignación al verme entrar así.

Temari me está esperando en la puerta de su habitación.

 _Vestida._

Está apoyada en el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Temari.- Antes de que ella me comenzara a gritar, hablo yo.

Cojo aire y suelto todo de golpe.

—Tenía ganas de estar más contigo, pero no sabía que hacer.- La miro a los ojos, ella cambia su ceño fruncido por una expresión de sorpresa. —Empezó a llover y sabía que la excusa perfecta era pedirte un paraguas aunque estuviera al lado de mi casa ya.- Su expresión muestra confusión ahora. —Quise entrar por la puerta, pero pensé que sería problemático para el recepcionista tener que fregar todo el suelo, así que...- Paré por un segundo, no podía seguir aguantando la mirada.

—Te asomaste a la ventana.- Su voz denota enfado, sorpresa y rabia.

La miro de reojo y puedo ver sus puños apretados.

Me resigno a seguir contando mi versión.

—Sí, me asomé a la ventana y te vi...- Volví a mirarla a los ojos y cogí aire. —...masturbándote.- Noto cómo deja de respirar y su cara se vuelve roja de vergüenza e ira. —¡Me quise ir! Pero no pude.- Bajé la mirada, ella estaba a punto de pegarme un puñetazo. —Y cuando... dijiste mi...- Me sonrojo notoriamente y tengo que cerrar los ojos para hablar. —M-mi nombre, me sobresalté tanto que... me caí.- La vuelvo a mirar y está con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

—Shikamaru Nara, hoy es el día de tu muerte.- Su voz suena seria.

Antes de poder casi reaccionar, su puño vino directo a mi cara; por suerte puedo detenerlo con mi mano.

—¡Espera!- Pero su otro puño vuelve a la carga, el cual también detengo al venir con menos fuerza. —Temari no... no eres la única.- Agarro sus puños para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y la atraigo hacia mí. —Yo también... pienso en ti y créeme que seguro lo hago mucho más que tú.- Río para intentar calmar la situación confesando que yo también fantaseo con ella.

 _Desde que tenía quince años._

Pero Temari, lejos de reaccionar de alguna manera lógica para mí; comienza a llorar.

—¿¡Temari!?- No sé cómo actuar o qué decir. Mi cerebro me ha abandonado; siempre lo hace cuando estoy con ella.

—Esto es muy... problemático.- Susurra con la voz rota.

Nuestras manos aún están entrelazadas; las miro y actúo por instinto: Pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, abrazándola fuerte para que deje de llorar.

Noto sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho agarrando el borde del peto.

—Me siento muy avergonzada, Shikamaru.- Susurra casi en mi oído.

Niego con la cabeza y le acaricio la espalda tratando de que se tranquilice; al menos ha dejado de llorar.

—No deberíamos estar hablando aquí.- La separo un poco de mí para mirar sus ojos. —¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto sin casi pensar.

Luego me doy cuenta de la connotación que puede llegar a tener eso e intento corregirlo; ella ríe y niega con la cabeza tomándome de la mano para que entre.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y la sigo hasta el sillón sentándome a su lado.

El silencio es el único que hace acto de presencia durante un par de minutos. Ella juega nerviosa con sus dedos, yo no puedo dejar de mirar lo bien que le queda ese pijama y el pelo suelto.

—Estoy lleno de barro, no debería estar ensuciando nada.- Me levanto del sillón e intento sacudirlo.

—Tranquilo, les diré que fue mi culpa.- Me mira y me hace un gesto para que vuelva a sentarme.

Suspiramos al unísono y volvemos a mirarnos.

—Así que...- Comienza a hablar con un gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas, rascándose la nuca. —Parece que ambos... B-bueno.- No se atreve a seguir hablando, y yo no sé si estoy preparado para que tales palabras salgan de su boca.

Me limito a reír asintiendo y aparto la mirada de ella.

Miles de pensamientos vuelan por mi mente; mil y una maneras de agarrarla en brazos, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor.

Intento calmarme, de verdad lo intento; pero la luz de la Luna que entra por su espalda la hace lucir tan increíblemente hermosa; su cabello suelto, sus labios, sus ojos aguamarina que parecen brillar en la oscuridad, absolutamente todo en ella es perfecto.

Temari mira al suelo y tamborilea los dedos de una de sus manos en su pierna mientras la otra se aparta un mechón de su cabello dorado dejándolo detrás de la oreja; me mira.

—Mañana vamos a estar agotados...- Ríe nerviosa.

Yo apoyo mis brazos en el borde superior del sofá, casi rozando con mi mano su hombro, ella se estremece y yo lo aparto enseguida.

—Sí... Quizás debería irme y dejarte descansar.- Hago un amago de levantarme, y al ver que no me detiene me levanto del todo.

Algo triste me encamino hacia la puerta de salida, pero cuando la abro ella la cierra desde atrás.

—Espera...- No me giro, si lo hiciera tengo miedo a reaccionar demasiado instintivo. —Shikamaru ¿Podrías... quedarte hasta que me duerma?- Me pide en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me giro hacia ella, tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

Se tumba en la cama y yo me quedo de pie enfrente de ella.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche?- Pregunta algo molesta.

Yo, algo confuso la miro parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Qué hago?- Pregunto encogiéndome de hombros.

Noto por un segundo cómo ella infla sus mofletes y gracias a la luz que ahora le da de cara, puedo ver un leve sonrojo.

—Acuéstate aquí un rato, idiota.- Da dos pequeños golpes en el borde de la cama.

—¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?- De nuevo, hablo sin pensar.

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y yo aprieto los dientes de frustración; tengo que pensar antes de hablar.

—Olvida eso...- Suspiro resignado y me siento en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella.

Noto un pequeño quejido venir de atrás, y giro mi cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?- Apoyo mi mano en el colchón y la miro. —Querías que no te mirara.- Me quejo, esta problemática mujer no sabe lo que quiere.

—Túmbate...- Me pide sin mirarme; yo cierro los ojos sonrojado y hago lo que me pide.

Ahora mismo, haría absolutamente todo lo que ella me pidiera.

Tumbado a su lado en la cama, los dos boca arriba; juego con mis dedos, mantengo mis ojos abiertos mirando el techo, en embargo noto su mirada en mí, así que me giro para preguntarle qué ocurre ahora, pero me quedo sin habla.

La luz de la Luna hace ver sus ojos incluso más verdes que de costumbre, mirándome, sonriéndome.

—Shikamaru... ¿Puedo darte un beso?- Me pregunta despacio, articulando las palabras; como si no quisiera asustarme.

Yo, anonadado por sus labios, asiento sin pensar mucho.

 _Ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera._

—Cierra los ojos.- Me susurra acercándose.

Vuelvo a hacer caso, -como si fuera su fiel esclavo- así que cierro los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos noto cómo un tacto suave y delicado inunda mis sentidos; como si las nubes ya no estuvieran tan lejos.

Muevo mis labios al compás de los suyos, y sin poder evitarlo abro uno de mis ojos para poder apreciar la vista más perfecta que jamás haya tenido; los ojos de Temari permanecen cerrados, un adorable rubor en sus mejillas la hace lucir increíblemente preciosa, y su cabello suelto es digno de una Diosa.

Noto el tacto de su mano rozar mi mejilla con lentitud, así que la imito cerrando el ojo para poder sentir mejor. Rozo su mejilla notando la suavidad de su piel, apreciando que se echa crema cada vez que sale de la ducha, esa suavidad es increíblemente perfecta.

Como todo en ella.

La otra mano que ella no tiene en mi mejilla, pasa a mi hombro, acercándome a su cuerpo. Yo, con la mano libre, rozo su cadera queriendo lo mismo, notar su cuerpo contra el mío; pero algo se está despertando debajo de mis pantalones, y decido parar.

Con suavidad, la aparto de mí y deshago el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunta con los ojos entreabiertos, queriendo volver a juntarse conmigo.

—Temari...- Aprieto mis labios mientras miro los suyos.

Contengo la respiración cuando bajo la mirada hacia su escote; no lleva sujetador por lo que sus pechos están libres tapados por una suave tela de pijama. Trago saliva y muerdo mi labio inferior.

—Deberías dormir.- Me giro otra vez mirando hacia el techo y pongo una mano por encima de mis ojos; no quiero mirar sus ojos de decepción.

Pero tampoco quiero que piense que solo quiero estar aquí por cosas pervertidas.

Suspira y puedo notar la decepción.

Los minutos van pasando y no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que nos hemos dado. El tacto de sus labios sobre los míos continúa en mí; los rozo con las yemas de los dedos y ladeo la cabeza mirándola.

Aprieto los labios y mando al traste un poco de mi autrocontrol para quedar recostado sobre mi cuerpo y abrazarla desde atrás.

—Me gusta tu olor ¿Sabes?- Hundo mi nariz en sus cabellos, sé que está despierta.

Ella ríe por lo bajo.

—Gracias...- Susurra cogiéndome la mano, acariciándola.

No sé si es mi impresión, pero puedo jurar que noto el latido de su corazón al compás que el mío;

y el mío va muy deprisa.

Pasados uns segundos que parecieron la gloria la estar abrazado a ella, noto cómo se remueve para quedar recostada sobre su lado, mirándome; sus ojos aguamarina se ven mucho más intensos con la luz de la Luna dándole de pleno.

Apoya sus brazos en las solapas de mi peto y acaricia mi pecho; yo poso una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, y otra en su cintura.

—¿Te gusto, Shikamaru?- Me pregunta con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

Ladeo mi cabeza algo confuso, es evidente la respuesta; sino no estaríamos en esta posición.

Pero me limito a sonreír y a asentir.

—Me gustas desde prácticamente te conocí.- Beso su frente, ella ríe suave.

Su risa es tan melódica que podría grabarla y escucharla todo el día.

—¿Y yo, te gusto?- Pregunto posando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, ella apoya la suya en mi pecho y noto cómo asiente.

—Me gustas mucho...- Susurra.

Encoje sus piernas y se acurruca más en mí; como si quisiera que la protegiera con mi abrazo.

Al poco rato de estar así, noto cómo sus labios se posan varias veces en mi cuello, solo rozándome, sin llegar a escuchar el sonido del beso. Sus manos se entrelazan tras mi nuca y saca su lengua haciendo un recorrido hasta mis labios.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, deseo con todas mis fuerzas ir lento y pausado, moviendo mis labios encima de los suyos; pero su lengua juguetona quiere entrar en mi boca, y aunque me resisto por unos instantes, no puedo contenerme más.

Mi cerebro está empezando a dejar de funcionar y mis acciones comienzan a ser más impulsivas.

Entre-abro la boca y noto cómo su lengua se cuela en mí, entrelazándola con la mía, notando cómo mi saliva pasa a ser la suya y viceversa. Su respiración es entrecortada, y su aliento a menta fresca hace que la cabeza me de vueltas.

Sus manos pasan de nuevo a agarrar mi peto, con fuerza; quiere que me pegue más a ella, quiere notar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Una de mis manos roza su mejilla con suavidad mientras la otra toma su delicada cintura y la pego a mí, pero no demasiado; no quiero que note el bulto de mi pantalón.

—Shika...- Mi nombre se escapa de entre sus cuerdas vocales en forma de gemido; como los gemidos que escuché mientras la espiaba por la ventana.

Definitivamente mi cerebro no está dando señales de vida, su voz sensual resuena aún en mis oídos y mis manos quieren detener lo que mi cuerpo quiere hacer.

La aparto con suavidad, deshaciendo el beso una vez más. Me pongo boca arriba y trato de relajarme, al final íbamos a llegar demasiado lejos.

Pero ésta vez ella no quiere parar.

Una de sus piernas rodea mi cuerpo quedando sentada encima de mí.

—No...- Susurro mirándola; admirándola.

Su cuerpo de deidad posado encima de mí me hace perder los papeles, y siento que estoy apunto de perder la poca cordura que me queda.

Recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, desde sus piernas hasta sus caderas, lentamente, disfrutando de su tacto.

Ella se tumba sobre mi pecho, su boca al lado de mi oído.

—Quiero que me hagas todo lo que me haces en tus fantasías...- Su voz sensual y provocativa, junto con unos suaves movimientos encima de mi intimidad hacen que mi cordura me diga adiós definitivamente.

—Muy bien.- Me incorporo para dejarla debajo de mí. —Pero en mis fantasías, tú estás debajo.- Sonrío y puedo notar el nerviosismo y el sonrojo en su rostro.

Comienzo a besar su cuello y noto cómo su garganta vibra cada vez que emite un suave gemido; es tan delicada, justo como la he imaginado siempre.

Devoro su boca con algo de fiereza; quisiera contenerme pero mi cerebro ya no atiende a razones, y lejos de desagradarle, ella me corresponde con la misma intensidad, deshaciendo mi coleta, dejando mi cabello suelto.

Separo sus piernas aún besándola y me interpongo entre ellas, ahora ya es imposible que no note lo excitado que estoy.

—¿E-eso es?- Pregunta deshaciendo el beso, mirando hacia el bulto de mi pantalón.

Yo me sonrojo y no sé que decir, ella me mira con el mismo sonrojo y se tapa la boca con una de sus manos.

—Seré muy cuidadoso...- Ella sonríe y me toma de las mejillas, volviendo a besarme.

Mis manos se deslizan hasta sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas; su piel es tan suave que parece de algodón.

—¿Es la primera vez que...?- Pregunta entre besos, con los ojos cerrados.

Yo bajo por su cuello, parándome en su escote.

—Sí.- Respondo con algo de miedo, mirándola.

—La mía t-también.- Aprieta los labios para luego emitir una risa nerviosa y adorable al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camiseta?- Pregunto algo nervioso, no quiero hacer nada sin su permiso.

—¡Idiota!- Ella se sonroja y aparentemente suena molesta

—¿Qué pasa?- Me aususto.

Ella me mira desde abajo con el ceño fruncido.

—N-no lo preguntes, está claro que sí...- Alza los brazos y encroba un poco la espalda para ayudarme.

La despojo y la tiro por ahí, a un lado de la habitación.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarla, está con los pechos tapados por sus brazos, mirándome con la misma cara de molestia.

—Oye... ¿Por qué los tapas?- Mi expresión muestra tristeza.

Estaba algo avergonzado por todo este mar de sensaciones nuevas, pero había reunido el valor de quitarle la camiseta, y ahora quería mi premio.

—M-me da vergüenza.- Sentencia mirando hacia un lado.

—Quiero vértelas mejor que antes...- Digo sin pensar, de nuevo.

Ella me mira sorprendida y relamente sonrojada; yo cierro los ojos de frustración.

¿Por qué se me da tan mal expresarme cuando estoy con ella?

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, al abrir los ojos me topo de pleno con sus pechos desnudos; ella tiene ahora una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y aunque ésta está ladeada me mira de reojo, sonrojada.

Trago saliva y toco entremedias de ambas, tengo pudor a rozar más de la cuenta.

—Shikamaru...- Miro sus ojos. —Tócame, por favor...- Su súplica me hace emitir un suave gemido, no puedo creerme lo sensual que podía llegar a ser Temari.

Respiro hondo y paso mi dedo índice por su pezón izquierdo, moviéndolo con delicadeza, embobado por el tacto. Muerdo mi labio inferior y acerco mi boca, saco la lengua y comienzo a lamerlo en círculos.

Escucho los gemidos de Temari, la cual se está mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Vuelvo a mirar el pecho, sabe realmente bien; como a canela, debía ser la crema que usaba después de bañarse.

Se me hace la boca agua, necesitaba más que solo el pezón, así que abro un poco más mi cavidad abarcando casi todo el pecho, metiéndolo en mo boca y succionándolo mientras, casi incoscientemente la otra mano pasa a masajear el que no estaba siendo atendido.

—¡Oh! Shikamaru...- Ella abre los ojos de sorpresa y hunde su mano entre mis cabellos, eso no me hace otra cosa que seguir con lo mío.

Mientras succiono el pecho casi por completo, mi lengua se mueve aún haciendo círculos en su pequeño botón rosado; paso al otro pecho y comienzo a hacer lo mismo, atendiendo el que queda libre con mi otra mano.

Paro por un momento para coger aire y la miro; ella me mira acalorada y antes de que pueda hacer nada, se incorpora para despojarme de mi camiseta, volviendo a fundirse en un apasionado beso conmigo.

—No pares, hazme más cosas...- Se tumba de nuevo en la cama y me mira con súplica.

Yo me quedo anonadado con su cuerpo semi-desnudo, grabando cada segundo de esta noche para tenerlo como recuerdo para posibles noches en solitario.

Me tumbo a su lado y le bajo los pantalones y las braguitas.

Admiro su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Es perfecta, no hay mejor palabra para describirla.

A pesar de ser del país del Viento, donde solo hay clima desértico, Temari tiene una piel bastante blanca y atractiva, como una muñeca.

Recorro su cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos, debo grabar a fuego esto en mi memoria, podría quedarme mirándola todo el día; pero su cuerpo, a parte de ser perfecto, es foco de mis más obscenos deseos y tenerlo por fin delante de mí, desnudo, hace que mis manos se muevan solas hacia su intimidad.

Temari contiene la respiración.

—Las veces que habré imaginado esto...- Muevo mis dedos en círculos sobre su intimidad, acariciando delicadamente su clítoris con las yemas de éstos, mientras escucho sus gemidos salir de sus cuerdas vocales una y otra vez.

Mis labios se van directos a su boca; comienzo a besarla con ansia y pasión mientras mis dedos continúan su labor en su intimidad. Temari gime entre besos, yo estoy a punto de explotar, necesito deshacer la prisión de mi erección.

—Temari... desabróchame el pantalón.- Le pido casi suplicándole.

Ella para de besarme y me mira algo nerviosa; traga saliva y mientras yo continúo con mi labor entre sus piernas, Temari desaborcha el botón de mi pantalón, bajando la cremallera.

—Oh... qué gusto.- Suelto en un leve suspiro, de verdad era un placer poder tener un poco de libertad ahí abajo.

—¿Te molesta el pantalón?- Pregunta en un susurro, tratando de hablar normal mientras continúo tocándola.

—Sí ¿Quieres que me lo quite?- Pregunto, lamiendo su lóbulo.

Ella asiente y yo sonrío.

Dejo por un momento su intimidad y me levanto de la cama para poder quitarme los pantalones; pero al volver a tumbarme ella me para.

—Desnúdate, no es justo que yo sea la única.- Se me queda mirando y yo, aunque algo avergonzado por despojarme de mis prendas delante de ella, hago caso.

Me quito el peto, la camiseta y la camisa de malla, me despojo también de las sandalias y vuelvo a la cama.

—Te falta eso...- Señala mis bóxers.

Pero antes de poder despojarme yo mismo de ellos, Temari agarra la goma del borde, se pone encima de mí y los baja con cuidado y lentitud.

Quedo apoyado en la cama sobre mis codos mientras veo cómo ella los tira por ahí, con la demás ropa.

—Es... grande.- Me sorprendo a la par que sobresalto un poco; rasco mi mejilla algo avergonzado.

—S-supongo que es tamaño normal.- Río nervioso, esta situación es algo incómoda.

Ella me mira a los ojos y acaricia mi pecho, bajando hasta el bajo vientre y rozando con su dedo índice mi intimidad.

Suelto un gruñido y me muerdo el labio inferior. No puedo evitar centrar mi vista en sus pechos, los cuales agarro con fuerza incorporándome mejor en la cama. Ella gime y agarra la totalidad de mi erección con su suave y delicada mano.

—¿Qué hago?- Me separo de ella y veo que de verdad no sabe qué sigue ahora. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—P-pues... Tienes que moverlo, así...- Rodeo su mano, que a la misma vez está rodeando mi intimidad y comienzo a moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. —A-ah... así.- Gimo con la boca ente-abierta, no pensaba que fuera a excitarme tanto enseñarla a masturbarme.

Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, reposando mi cabeza sobre la almohada mientras continúo moviendo su mano por la longitud de mi erección.

Ella se relame los labios y mira embobada los moviemientos que hacemos juntos.

—V-vale, déjame a mí sola...- Me pide, y yo obedezco; como siempre.

Poso una mano sobre su cadera, acariciándola y la otra la pongo debajo de mi nuca, para poder verla mejor.

Su mano se mueve por mi intimidad de una manera tortuosa, pero sensual.

Demasiado sensual.

Se acerca a mí, noto sus labios posarse en los míos mientras sigue masturbándome ahora con más rapidez, pero no demasiada.

Parece que le va cogiendo el truco.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en un apasionado baile por bien quién aguanta más el ritmo; y está claro que ella gana, porque yo estoy en clara desventaja al tener su delicada mano moviendo mi erección de esa manera tan sensual; me lleva a la locura.

—Temari... S-será mejor que pares un poco.- Le pido, si no se detiene es probable que esta noche dure demasiado poco.

—¿No te gusta?- Aparta la mano enseguida de mi miembro y yo río con una voz grave, poniéndola de nuevo debajo de mí,

—Me gusta demasiado, ese es el problema...- Le susurro al oído y puedo ver cómo se estremece.

Beso su cuello, sintiendo como el tacto de mis labios hace que su vello se erice. Abre sus piernas para dejarme entrar y por fin puedo notar cómo su mojada intimidad está en contacto con mi más que excitada erección.

—Shikamaru...- Ella me mira y se tapa la boca con ambas manos, y respiro hondo mientras beso su mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Quieres parar?- Lejos de contestar, noto sus manos agarrar mi erección e introducir la mitad de la punta en su interior. —E-eso... qué repentino...- La miro embobado y tan excitado que entraría en ella de una sola estocada, pero deseo que esto sea lento y duradero.

Muy duradero.

Temari cierra los ojos y ahora que estamos casi unidos, posa sus manos detrás de mi nuca, entrelazando sus dedos entre mis rebolicados cabellos.

—Voy...- Aviso, ella asiente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Mis manos están a cada lado de su cuerpo; aprieto las sábanas color hueso de la cama y voy moviendo mis caderas de una manera suave y lenta, entrando poco a poco en ella; sin querer dañarla.

Temari abre los ojos y yo lo hago también; su intimidad está tan suave y blanda que podría acabar en ese mismo momento.

—Más dentro...- Enfrascado en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta de lo que Temari acaba de decir y tardo varios segundos en volver a moverme. —V-vale... Hazlo de una...- Me pide mirándome con unos ojos más verdes que de costumbre; o al menos esa es mi impresión.

Con casi la mitad de mi erección dentro de ella, ambos cogemos aire y de una sola vez, meto el resto.

Esto es el paraíso. Noto su suavidad y lo mojada que está mucho más que antes; no puedo esperar a moverme. Temari hace un pequeño gimoteo de dolor seguido de un gemido bastante más sonoro que los anteriores de puro placer.

—¿Te gusta?- Pregunto inocentemente, tratando de ser cortés.

—Muévete.- Me pseudo-ordena, a lo que yo hago caso al momento.

Me siento sobre mis rodillas y agarro sus caderas con fuerza, ella aprieta sus manos en mis antebrazos y sus piernas están a cada lado de mi cuerpo; veo cómo sus pechos se mueven con cada embestida que doy, y siento que mi cerebro no puede procesar tanto placer.

—N-no pares...- Estoy al borde de acabar, no estaba durando ni tres minutos; pero es que un segundo dentro de Temari era suficiente para hacer llegar al cielo.

Me tumbo encima de ella para poder besarla mientras mis caderas continúan penetrándola a un ritmo constante, no demasiado rápido; ni demasiado lento. Sus piernas se entrelazan detrás en mi cintura y sus manos me toman de las mejillas; yo abrazo su cuerpo e introduzco mi lengua en su boca con ansia de saborear cada rincón; juego con la suya, la succiono y lamo sus labios mientras continúo penetrándola, ella me suplica que no pare a cada momento; yo no tengo intención de hacerlo.

De pronto, comienza a abrir los ojos y encorva la espalda. Me separo un poco de ella volviéndome a sentar sobre mis muslos, pero esta vez puedo notar cómo su intimidad está contrayéndose, lo que hace que abrace mi erección de una manera deliciosamente placentera.

Tomo sus piernas y las pongo encima de mis hombros para poder adentrarme mejor y que ella sienta más placer.

—Shikamaru... Es-está muy dentro...- Aprieta las sábanas con sus manos, casi rasgándolas con las uñas.

—Ya, lo sé...- Gimo con ella. —Estás muy mojada, entra bien...- Mis manos agarran sus muslos y, al quedar cerca de mi rostro, comienzo a besarlos mientras sigo con las embestidas que cada vez, se vuelven más salvajes.

—No aguanto más si sigues así... Shika...- Doy gracias porque ella también esté a punto de acabar, dado que mi cuerpo no puede aguantar este placer por mucho más tiempo.

Descanso sus piernas ahora sobre mis brazos y me acerco a ella para besarla, quiero acabar mientras devoro su boca.

Unas embestidas más, y noto cómo la intimidad de Temari abraza aún más fuerte mi erección; sus gemidos se vuelven increíblemente sonoros dentro de mi boca, su cuerpo sufre pequeños espasmos debido al placer y sus ojos se ponen en blanco; está acabando.

Me pide que no pare e intento aguantar todo lo que puedo hasta que noto un gran suspiro de satisfacción por su parte, en señal de que ha acabado.

—N-no puedo más...- Se tiende sobre la cama y yo salgo de ella antes de acabar dentro.

Me mira mientras me masturbo y sonrié de una manera tan sensual que no puedo evitar acabar mientras la miro.

Sin querer, no mido la potencia con la que sale mi esencia y acabo llenando todo su abdomen, incluso llegando un poco a su mejilla y labio.

Cuando recupero el aliento y trago un poco de la saliva que me queda, intento disculparme.

—¡P-perdón! No he controlado...- Avergonzado trato de buscar algo con lo que ayudarla a limpiarse.

Temari comienza a reír para mi asombro.

—Está bien...- Saca unos pañuelos de la mesita de noche y me ofrece unos cuantos para limpiarme también.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me encuentro tumbado en la cama, con Temari reposando en mi pecho dormida como un ángel.

Miro por la ventana, ha vuelto a llover pero se puede apreciar que es de madrugada, podría suponer que serían las seis y media; en dos horas teníamos que estar listos para volver al papeleo de los exámenes, aunque no sé muy bien qué vamos a hacer después de esto.

Tomo la cabeza de Temari y la poso sobre la almohada con delicadeza, me levanto y me pongo los bóxers, busco mi peto y saco de él la cajetilla de tabaco y el mechero.

No es que estuviera triste, estaba realmente feliz por todo lo que había hecho con Temari hoy, pero me estresa el hecho de pensar qué pasaría después; así que necesitaba un cigarro.

—Ni se te ocurra, Nara.- Escucho detrás de mí justo cuando abro la ventana.

Río y levanto las manos con el cigarro en la boca.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.- Dejo la cajetillay el mechero en el poyete de la ventana y me tumbo de nuevo con ella.

—¿Por qué querías fumar?- Me pregunta incorporándose en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

—Si te soy sincero, estoy estresado.- Confieso; ella me mira extrañada. —No sé qué va a pasar después de ésto. ¿Somos una especie de pareja?- Pregunto serio.

Noto un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, aparta la mirada.

—Está bien, chica problemática.- Río y le beso la cabeza. —¿Tú eres feliz conmigo?- Pregunto tomando su mentón.

—Soy feliz así...- Asiente con la cabeza y me da un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Entonces todo es perfecto.- Ambos sonreímos y dejamos que lo que queda de noche nos acune en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, con la luz de un nuevo día entrando por la ventana que dejé entre-abierta, nos duchamos uno después del otro y nos vestimos para hacer las tareas que nos corresponden.

La llevo a comer al mismo sitio de sushi de ayer y después de comer, como estaba previsto la acompaño a las puertas de Konoha.

—Ten cuidado...- Me quedo parado enfrente de ella. No sé bien cómo quiere despedirse de mí.

No me dice nada, se me queda mirando.

—¿No vamos a despedirnos?- Pregunta con los ojos algo entristecidos.

—Pensé que... B-bueno ¿Cómo quieres despedirte?- Pregunto, ella bufa y pone los brazos en jarra.

—¿De verdad tienes un alto coeficiente intelectual, Nara?- Se acerca a mí y me toma de las solapas del peto, atrayéndome hacia ella para darme un duro beso, que pronto se convirtió en uno suave y dulce.

La abrazo por la cintura y ella entrelaza sus manos detrás de mi nuca.

—Volveré pronto.- Susurra, tocando nuestra narices.

—Aquí estaré...- Le doy otro beso corto y nos separamos.

Me apoyo en el borde de las puertas mirándola, hasta que no me alcanza la vista y suspiro.

Ahora comprendo porqué mi padre decía, que hasta la mujer más temible puede ser dulce con el hombre al que ama.

* * *

 _¡Y así concluye otra glowhistoria!_

 _¿Qué dices Glow?_

 _No sé, déjame, quiero tener palabras cools con mi nombre._

 _¡Muchísmas gracias de nuevo a todos y todas los que habéis llegado hasta el final! Ya sabéis que me encanta recibir comentarios vuestros para saber vuestras opiniones del fic y poder mejorar cada vez más._

 _Nos vemos en otra de mis historias, aquí estaré dándole al coco para exprimir más ideas._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


End file.
